battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Shift
Night Shift is the ninth mission in Battlefield 3's single-player campaign. The Misfit team is back in Tehran, Iran to take down Faruk Al-Bashir. Synopsis Clearing the way for the Marines The mission starts out with Henry Blackburn and Steve Campo on a building overlooking the Misfit's LZ, and the player is ordered to take out the lights. Throughout the rooftops, the player then needs to protect Cole and the squad from PLR forces across the streets. Stealth priority When allowing Cole to reach to the next street, Blackburn and Campo go down on the street level. In these events, the player must avoid contact with the PLR as it is required for the player to sneak through checkpoints - from alleys up to overpasses. When you reach another rooftop, you are again required to secure Cole's team. Al-Bashir's location The player then goes down a few buildings and finds the place where Jonathan Miller was executed, you then fight your way down to another sniping point, then you assist with Misfit teams's assault on Al-Bashir's presumed location. It takes several enemy waves as the Misfits search the location. After fending off the PLR, Al-Bashir tries to escape in a vehicle, the player sprints to the top of a nearby building, in which you shoot Al-Bashir's vehicle, disabling it and incapacitating him. Defending Campo and the HVT You then go to a mall where you fend off the oncoming PLR forces until you can be extracted with Al-Bashir. Afterwards, when extracted by a V-22 Osprey, on the verge of death after a medical injection, he then tells you information about Solomon, and his plan to detonate the two remaining nukes and how he was betrayed by Solomon. Al-Bashir then dies, while Campo and Blackburn check his cellular phone for extra intel. Walkthrough Walkthrough Video - Part 1 400px Walkthrough Video - Part 2 400px Trivia *During part of the mission, Cole states that he does not want a "Bin Laden style resolution", which is a reference to how the US Navy killed Osama bin Laden during a kill/capture mission. *If you shoot out all the lights with only 4 bullets of your sniper rifle, you can earn the Army of Darkness Achievement/Trophy. *There is also another Achievement/Trophy, called Twofor, which is obtained by shooting two enemies with one bullet. It is very easy to get as there is a scripted event where two enemies are standing next to each other side-by-side, a perfect opportunity in other words. *When you and Campo are in the room where Miller got executed, you can see his dinosaur toy on the floor near the chair. Campo will examine it, then leave it behind. *There is one point in the game where you have to knife a guard. If you come too close to him or wait too long, you randomly die for no reason. * At the mall, you can see in some stores that there are boxes on sale packaged with the Frostbite 2.0 logo. *Somehow at the start of the mission when the two soldiers are on the rooftop. If the player goes to forward to the wall and uses the knife in front, sound effects and sprites initiate as if it was an invisible wall. Also, this invisible wall can be found when on the rooftop area on the second mission. *If you use your thermal scope while inside the mall, you can see several paintings and bags light up with heat signatures. This is probably just a visual glitch. ru:Ночная смена Category:Singleplayer Levels Category:Levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Singleplayer Levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Levels